Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" is the first track from Yummy Yummy. It was originally written by John William Field during the busking years of The Wiggles. The song was originally called "Hot Tamale", but it was re-written as "Hot Potato" once it got a studio release. This song has been performed at almost every Wiggles concert known since its creation, and is one of the most iconic and recognizable Wiggles songs. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994) * Written by J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett * Recorded at Tracking Station Studios 1994. * M. Cook: bass guitar, vocal • A. Field: vocal J. Fatt: piano, vocal • G. Page: vocal Yummy Yummy (1999 album) * Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by Don Bartley, Studio 301, Sydney, Australia LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field (EMI Music Publishing Australia/Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and John Field * © 1994 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Voice of Fairy Clare: Clare Field * Voice of Fairy Larissa: Emma Watkins * John the Cook Vocals: Nat Jobe Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Recorded at Red Door Sounds, Collingwood, Melbourne * The Living End appear courtesy of Dew Process Recordings Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Paul Paddick, Chloe Zuel The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Nursery Rhymes (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Music Produced By Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller Listen Song Lyrics Yummy Yummy (album) Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato, Potato, Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti (Spaghetti), Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Chorus Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy, ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana), Banana, (banana), banana, banana, banana Chorus Yummy Yummy (US album) Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Chorus Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana CHORUS Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Whoo! The Best of The Wiggles Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Ah, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Ah, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Whoo! Trivia * In late 1996, The Wiggles put in a different instrumental track for the song. * The Taiwanese version is called Sweet Corn because potatoes are not eaten as commonly in Taiwan. * The song was written on the spot by John Field when he and the four Wiggles would busk in the early days. The song was intended as a response to the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons' Rag Doll, and was originally called Hot Tamale. According to Murray, the Wiggles believed that many children would not know what a Tamale is, so they changed it to the more universal Hot Potato. Other verses cold spaghetti and mashed banana followed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who was in The Cockroaches in the 80s. * An karaoke track is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD. * The Wigglemania version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on June 1st 2017, the Wiggle Around Australia version of both this song and Fruit Salad were uploaded on August 3rd 2017, and the Meet the Orchestra version was uploaded on March 22nd 2018. * The "Whoo!" at the very end wasn't added until 1996. * The 1994 version is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 1998 version. Gallery HotPotato.jpg|Original 1994 version HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|1996 version (Wiggledance!) GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing in 1996 version TheWigglesMovie1143.jpg|1997 version from The Wiggles Movie Sang by The Little Wiggles HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|1998 version from Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (the version most of America is familiar with) HotPotato-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|1998 version (The Wiggles Big Show) HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland cameo HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|1999 version (The Wiggly Big Show) Note: Cartoon Potatoes are seen in the background. HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-2000Live.jpg|2000 live HotPotato-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance rehearsal File:HotPotato-SydneyCentreStage.jpg|Sydney Centre Stage HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HotPotato-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker in 2011 live prologue HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Mascots in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma and Simon in 2013 prologue HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) HotPotato-WiggleBayConcert.png|2002 version (Yes Dear "Make Every Second Count") HotPotato-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) BrettSingingHotPotato.jpg|Brett singing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-AustraliaHouse.jpg|Australia House performance HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing in 2006 version File:HotPotato-UKLive.jpg|UK live HotPotato-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live HotPotato-2013.jpg|2013 version HotPotato-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2005 TV prologue ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing this song HotPotato-SixFlags.jpg|Six Flags version HotPotato-Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld version HotPotato-SongAward.png|An award for this song HotPotato-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|2001 version (The Today Show appearance) HotPotato-Channel9News.jpg|"Channel 9 News" clip EverybodyWiggle!129.png|Taiwanese version of prologue SweetCorntitlecard.png|Taiwanese song title EverybodyWiggle!138.png|Taiwanese version EverybodyWiggle!139.png|Carlos singing this song HotPotato-FRESH.jpg|"FRESH" clip HotPotato-HeartBreakfast.jpg|Heart Breakfast JohnTravoltaSingingHotPotato.jpg|John Travolta singing this song HotPotato-Hospital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing "Hot Potato" in hospital HotPotato-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show HotPotato-Today.jpg|Today performance HotPotato-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|"Powerhouse Museum" clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 HotPotato-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip HotPotato-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|"Carols in the Domain" version HotPotato-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip HotPotato-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game HotPotato-2013Live.png|2013 live HotPotato-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance HotPotato-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse HotPotato-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing this song File:GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2013 (The Unwined Bar) HotPotato-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes live GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing this song at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day HotPotato-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby performance HotPotato-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) HotPotato-Live1995.png|1995 live Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! *Nursery Rhymes *Wiggle Around Australia *The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles Reunion Show *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Happy 15th Birthday! *On the Road with The Wiggles *Everybody Come Wiggle! Episode Appearances *Foodman *Funny Greg (Concert) *Wiggle Food *Play (a.k.a. At Play) (concert) *Work *Hygiene *Garden Fun *Hot Potato (episode) *Dorothy's Ballet *Prehistoric Party *S.S Feathersword *A Lot Of Camelot! *Clean Your Teeth (episode) (Concert) *The Gorilla Dance (Concert) *The Glass Is Half Full (Concert) *Is That Simon? *Driving in the Big Red Car! *We Like Fruit * Hot Potato (Series 9 episode) * Hot Potato (Series 10 episode) * The Wiggly Plane * Irish Dancing * Emma, the Firefighter * Yummy Yummy (Series 9 episode) * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *LVE Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Hit Songs And Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best Of The Wiggles On Vinyl * The Best Of The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * ITunes LIVE * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Karaoke Songs 1 * ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Everybody Come Wiggle! Medley Performances *Wiggly Medley-third song *The Wiggle Owl Medley-second song *Wiggly Go-Go Medley-third song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1999 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Kingdom Of Paramithi Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Living End Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs Category:My Favourite Mini Disco Songs songs